C'est pas de l'amour! C'est juste
by KnowYouBetterNow
Summary: Dean n'aimait pas Castiel, fin de la discussion. C'était juste un ami...ni plus...ni moin!


Infos : Traduction de l'anglais

Titre original : **Not A Love Story**

Auteur original : **SilverMusic10** ( u/4519909/SilverMusic10)

* * *

Je n'aime pas Castiel, se dit Dean.

Il était juste reconnaissant que l'homme l'est sorti de l'enfer. Et si il s'attardait plus longtemps que nécessaire sur les brillants yeux bleus, ou sur les cheveux qui donnaient l'impression qu'il sortait juste du lit après une partie de jambe en l'air, ou les lèvres pulpeuses si scandaleusement attirantes...ben, c'était juste parce qu' il était plus frustré sexuellement que d'habitude. Il avait été en enfer pendant 40 ans, après tout.

Mais il n'aimait pas Cas.

Regard persistant et manque d'espace personnel. C'était tout simplement l'ange et lui qui se mesuraient mutuellement. Et sérieux, il avait dit un million de fois a Castiel de respecter son espace personnel. Il n'y avait rien d'inhabituelle la dedans, fin de l'histoire. Et d'accord, Cas avait chuté pour lui. Mais c'était pas vraiment pour lui. C'était pour le bien de la race humaine. Protéger les humain qu'il était venu a aimer. C'était ce que Dean se répétait a lui même.

Parce qu' il n'aimait pas Cas, combien de fois il faudra le répéter?

Dean avait vu le futur. Et c'était pas joli joli. A part... a part cette chose entre son futur lui et le futur Cas. Cette chose sur laquelle il ne pouvait mettre le doigt et à laquelle il n'était pas sur de vouloir penser. Il était soulagé une fois revenu dans son époque, vraiment. Et son coeur n'avait pas « palpiter » quand il avait revu l'ange déchu, absolument pas.

Il ne ressentait rien de spécial pour Cas, c'est tout.

Dean tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait d'ignorer toutes les petites bizarrerie adorable de Cas. Ca ne marchait pas toujours. Et est ce que le gas était vraiment obligé d'être aussi adorablement terrifié a la pensée d'une prostitué? Dean avait même commençé a trouver son manque de culture mignon. Mignon? Venait-il juste de penser mignon? Il voulait dire adorable. Comme un ami.

Parce qu'il ne pensait pas a Cas de cette manière.

Et ensuite, c'était l'apocalypse, et Dean n'avait pas vraiment le temps de penser a tout ça. Il n'avait certainement pas passer son temps se remémorer comment son coeur avait accélérer quand Cas l'avait poussé contre le mur de la ruelle. Leurs visages étaient si proche mais il n'aimait pas du tout penser a comment il s'était fait rétamer. La Team Free Will était tout ce qu'ils avaient contre Lucifer et les anges, et Dean ne pensait absolument pas a la façon dont Cas devenait humain et a comment ils allaient peut être finir dans le futur que Dean avait vu. Puis Lucifer avait eu Sammy et c'était tout ce qui importait. Il était secrètement fière quand Cas jeta le cocktail molotov sur Michel et son coeur s'était presque arrêté quand il avait vu l'ange exploser. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'attarder la dessus parce que Sammy avait sauté dans la cage. Et son frère était parti, juste comme ça. Ca n'avait pas d'importance que Cas puisse le soigner, son frère était parti.

Mais ça allait en quelque sorte, parce qu'il avait Lisa maintenant.

Sauf que non, ça n'allait pas. Sammy était parti, Cas était hors de porté et ça n'irait plus jamais. Mais Sammy était revenu. Et oui lui et Cas partage un lien plus profond mais il pensait vraiment que Cas aurait du gardé ça pour lui. C'était juste parce qu'ils passaient plus de temps ensemble. Il ne vit pas Cas plus que ça par la suite. Mais c'était bon, ça allait, c'était pas comme si il avait envie de le voir tout le temps, vraiment. Et la trahison de Cas ne lui donnait certainement pas envie de se rouler en boule dans un coin et de pleurer. Le gas était de la famille, et il le prenait très personnellement.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il aimait Cas.

Le monde de Dean s'était écroulé rapidement autour de lui. Cas l'avait trahis et maintenant il se baladait partout en tuant des gens. Mais ça n'était pas le Cas qu'il connaissait. Ca n'était pas le Cas a qui il avait finalement accordé sa confiance. Donc c'est raidement que Dean avait accepté d'aider Cas quand il était venu leurs demander de l'aide. Ils avaient ouvert les portes du purgatoire et il était si soulagé que Cas sois encore en vie qu'il aurait pu l'embrassé. Mais il ne le fit pas. Parce que ça n'était pas ce qu'un ami aurait fait. Mais ensuite Cas avant suinté d'un liquide noir et l'avait propulsé contre le mur et il était plus qu'un petit peu térrifié pour son pote. Pourtant, il n'avait pas cru ce que le Leviathan disait. Pas moyen que Cas fut mort. Il avait regardé avec horreur Cas disparaitre dans le lac et tout ce qu'il restait, c'était son imper beige. Et quel était le problème si il le gardait? Il avait gardé le flingue de Jo aussi. C'était juste ce qu'il faisait, ok?

C'était pas comme si il était amoureux.

Les leviathans étaient juste des salope desquelles il fallait se débarrasser et Dick Roman allait être sa mort a lui, il le savait c'est tout. Mais il devait le faire. Il devait venger Cas. Et son coeur n'avait pas sauté de joie quand il l'avait retrouvé de nouveau, en vie et entier. Fin, presque entier. Il ne se souvenait pas et il avait une femme dont Dean n'était absolument pas jaloux. Mais c'était cool parce qu'il avait récupéré son ange. Même si il était dans un hôpital psychiatrique maintenant. Il avait déjà gagné le pardon de Dean, il n'avait pas besoin de prendre la folie de Sammy en lui, mais il était reconnaissant qu'il l'ai fait. Et il se jura qu'il trouverai un moyen d'aider son ange, parce qu'il était de la famille.

Il n'aimait pas les hommes ok?

Sauf que Cas n'était pas un homme, c'était un ange, l'ange de Dean. Et quand il lui avait donné une de ses plumes, « juste au cas où », Dean l'avait planqué discrètement dans le coffre de l'impala. Il ne l'avait pas dit à Sam, parce que son frère n'aurait tout simplement pas compris.

Il n'aimait pas Cas.

Puis ils étaient dans le purgatoire et tout ce à quoi Dean pouvait penser c'était à rejoindre l'ange, son ange. Il l'avait serré dans ses bras quand il l'avait trouvé, parce que c'était ce qu'une famille faisait. Sauf...qu'il n'avait jamais sérré Cas dans ses bras avant. Merde, il l'avait jamais qu'a peine effleurer. Et ça semblait juste si normal. Mais il ne s'était pas attardé la dessus, ils devaient sortir du purgatoire. Il devait faire sortir Cas. Il étaient arrivé au portail et son monde s'était encore effondré quand Cas l'avait lâché. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter donc il s'était créé de nouveaux souvenirs. Parce que c'était sa faute, non? Il n'avait pas été assez fort pour sauver Cas. C'était toujours de sa faute. Il avait l'impression de se prendre une claque a chaque qu'il y pensait.

Et maintenant, il n'était plus très sur de ce qu'il ressentait pour Cas.

Quand il avait revu le gas, encore hagard et barbu, marchant sur le bord de la route près de Pontiac, Illinois, son coeur s'était presque arrêté. Et le soulagement l'avait envahi. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se sentir coupable, même quand Cas lui avait dit la vérité. Il ne pouvait sauver personne. Sauf que Cas lui avait dit que ça n'était pas sa faute et qu'il ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde et c'était exactement ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Comment l'ange arrivait toujours a faire ça? Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance maintenant. Il était si heureux que Cas sois de retour et, et...

Putain, il était si amoureux de Castiel.


End file.
